


heaven

by ziggystars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, for ma girl siri, idek what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggystars/pseuds/ziggystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years with Seamus had been far from a hardship. To him, they had been heaven. Even when they were at their worst, he had known there was never anyone else for him. Never another that could make him feel what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> so idk what this is tbh. Ron/Seamus are my guilty pleasure and it's all Siri's fault b/c she made it happen in our rp two years ago! I'm really not used to writing Ron b/c I'm always the foul mouthed Irish brute so if this sux, I'm sorry. Enjoy baby girl!

The first thing that Ron noticed when he pushed open the door to his apartment was the familiar scent of burnt toast and stale smoke. He would love to be surprised, truly he would. Maybe even a little alarmed, like any normal person would be. But the truth was after a year of living with Seamus, it was a smell that you grew accustomed to.  
  
A smell that he had grown rather fond of.  
  
Following his nose, it didn't take the red head long to discover what had caused the smell. Flames hissed furiously from their muggle toaster, a moving in present from Dean that had taken at least three hours to explain to Ron, dancing around in a brilliant burst of red, orange and yellow. He'd come home to worse to be fair, but it wasn't even that that caught his attention -- it was the short Irish man standing within distance, flapping a wet tea towel pathetically in an attempt to put the fire out, wearing nothing but a cooking apron that had 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' printed on the front in big, bold green letters. Yet another present from Dean, who had wrapped it up in elegant gold paper and handed it over with waggling eyebrows and a filthy look in his eyes because that Mr Thomas was nowhere near as innocent as people often believed be even if he was Gryffindor's finest.  
  
"Yer little fucker!" Seamus hissed, his Irish lilt that little bit more prominent just like it always was when he lost his patience. The pale curve of his ass gave a delightful jiggle, Ron tilting his head to one side and watching with amusement, making no attempt to help when he was being offered such a show.  
  
It had been two years. Two long, complicated but worth it years since the pair of them had realised the true extent of their feelings for one another. No one would have ever guessed it. Heck, they certainly hadn't been fucking prepared. What had started as nothing more than a drunken fumble had grown into so much more, something that had lead them to this very moment. And Ron wouldn't change anything for the world even if he was going to have to spend hours fixing up the mess in his kitchen.  
  
Finally picking up on the fact he wasn't alone, Seamus' eyes found his boyfriend and rather than greeting him politely, he snorted in an aggressive manner. "Yer not supposed to be home till seven!" He accused, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the fact he'd been caught out. Again. This was the third time after all.  
  
Ron chuckled, shaking his head and bringing his arms up to fold over his broad chest. Auror training had been kind to him, something that Seamus had murmured to him countless amounts of times as his lips brushed down his chest late at night. "What the fuck are you doing, Shay?" He asked, a tone of unmistakeable fondness in his voice as he took a couple of steps closer. "You know you're not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. We talked about this."  
  
"'M not a child, yer overgrown mongrel! I know how ter cook." The Irish brute rolled his eyes dramatically, swiping at the flames once more with his towel.  
  
"I can see that." By this point, Ron knew better than to bicker. Seamus could sulk for hours and he didn't fancy spending his anniversary sleeping on the sofa because his boyfriend was being a drama queen. He tried to act like the tough one, the one that wore the trousers and always stiffened up that upper lip, but it was in moments like these when Seamus resembled nothing more than a mere child, throwing a tantrum because his favorite toy had been taken off him.  
  
With one last swipe at the flames, Seamus gave up attempting to put the fire out and turned to him with a pout. "Ah, fuck yer. You put it out then if yer so clever. I tried ter do it with me wand, but the flames only doubled in size." He muttered, his attitude suggesting it was the wands fault this happened and not his own pyromaniac incompetence.  
  
Thankfully, the fire wasn't as bad as the last one. That one had been a pan on the stove and it had taken a good half an hour to tame. This one took a few short spells, a spray of water and then everything fizzled out leaving nothing more than smoke and a black stained wall. Not to mention a very fucked toaster that they would surely never be using again. He hoped Dean didn't want toast the next time he visited. A huff left Seamus' lips and he stormed out of the kitchen, throwing the wet flannel down onto the floor in the process. Mumbles spoken in Irish tongue that Ron had never been able to learn reached his ears and the freckle faced male sighed heavily.  
  
Here we go, he thought to himself as he unfolded his arms and moved to follow. "Why were you trying to cook anyway? You never cook. You hate cooking." He asked, keeping his tone lighthearted. "I asked you to cook last week and you didn't talk to me for _twelve_ hours."  
  
"Yeah, well." Seamus threw himself down onto the sofa, wincing as the leather rubbed against his bare bottom in the wrong way and spreading his legs wide to slouch down, not shy of how little the apron covered him up. He'd walk around fucking naked all the time if it wasn't for Ginny's annoying habit of entering a building without knocking. For a moment, it appeared that was the only answer he was going to give. Stubborn eyes stared at Ron, daring him to question it. In the past, this might have worked. Ron would have dropped the matter and pretended it never happened, but he was too used to it now. Knew how to handle the little Irish fuck and stood his ground, staring back with a look of determination.  
  
He won in the end. With a defeated groan, Seamus tilted his head back so he was staring at the ceiling and his shoulders slumped. "Wanted to surprise yer, didn't I? 'S our anniversary. Was gonna cook for yer."  
  
"You were going to cook me... toast?" Ron repeated slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in an attempt to fight back his urge to laugh once more.  
  
"Beans on toast!" Seamus half yelled, his tone suggesting the fact beans came with the toast made the meal that much more impressive. "But then the toast wouldn't come out so I tried to accio it and it all went ter shit!" He was looking at Ron again now and the red head felt his features soften as he noticed just how genuine the look in Seamus' eyes was. He wasn't a true romantic. He never had been. He was Irish, he liked to drink beer, get fucked and shout obscenaties at random passers by. But he tried. For Ron, he tried and maybe beans on toast wasn't a five course meal at a top restaurant, but for them it was everything.  
  
Without speaking, Ron moved forward and let himself kneel down in between the V opening of his boyfriend's legs. He pressed a lingering kiss to Seamus' thigh, enjoying the way the other male sucked in air through his teeth. "Thank you." He finally murmured, nuzzling the area he had just been kissing with his cheek as his eyes flickered up.

"That's more like it, yer ungrateful lil shit." Seamus murmured, but there was nothing offensive about his words. His tone was soft and gentle, a tone that no one else ever got to hear. A tone that he kept saved for this one specific person. One of his hands came up to push a red strand of hair away from Ron's eyes and he scrunched his nose up. The look in his eyes became more intimate, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. The sandy haired male wasn't good at speaking about his feelings. It had taken him months to use the L word, even after Ron had said it himself. But in moments like these, he didn't need to speak. It was always obvious what he was trying to say, the emotions of love and affection etched out on his features speaking volumes. "Dunno how yer managed two years with me, yer know. Reckon yer deserve a medal or something."  
  
"Yeah, reckon I do." Ron agreed teasingly, tongue pressing against his teeth in a wide smile. Two years with Seamus had been far from a hardship. To him, they had been heaven. Even when they were at their worst, he had known there was never anyone else for him. Never another that could make him feel what he did. There had been times when he thought they wouldn't make it, the times when Seamus struggled to accept his sexuality. But that was in the past and they were here now, living together. Domestic. Happy. Proud.

Silence lingered between them. It was a comfortable silence, the kind of silence that he could easily lose himelf in. The silence that only two lovers could share. Seamus smiled softly, licking his bottom lip in an almost nervous manner as his hand reached back to curl itself into red hair. Ron nodded, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. "Love you too, Shay." He murmured against the flesh of his thigh, pressing another kiss there.  
  
For a few moments, they stayed like that but then the soft smile on Seamus' lips turned filthy and the hand in his hair tightened. "Go on, then. Might as well make yerself useful while yer down there. It is our anniversary after all."  
  
"Fuck you." Ron chuckled, but that didn't stop him from dragging his mouth higher up with a chuckle.  
  
"That's the idea, Weasley."


End file.
